Pip, Pip, Hooray!
by Lady Arachne
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our favorite blond Brit, Pip, being paired with various males from South Park. Each one-shot is different, some will have some sort of sequel to them. Rated T for now, might change later for future chapters. (slash)
1. One-shot 1: Shovel

**Pip, Pip, Hooray!-** Lady Arachne

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Warnings:** slash (malexmale), language, attempt at a French accent, and violence. You have been warned.

**Pairing(s):** Christophe/Pip

**Word count:** 959

_Read, Enjoy, and Review!_

-One Shot #1: Shovel-

Pip and Christophe walked on the path that circled around the playground, Pip waving his arms animatedly as he told the French assassin about an incident that had happened when he had went to that bookstore in Denver just last week.

Pip and Christophe had been friends since elementary school, ever since one of Christophe's missions made him cross paths with the blond Brit. After spending the next few days talking and hanging out they have been inseparable; Pip was happy that he had finally made a friend who liked him for him, while Christophe had found out that through his hatred of British people, he could make an exception for Pip.

At the age of fifteen, Christophe had developed feelings for his best friend, which took him about a month to figure out as he wasn't used to feeling such strong emotions. But once he had found out the extent of his feelings for Pip, he wasted no time in showing the blond how he felt, by kissing him during lunch in front of everyone.

He remembered Pip blushing so furiously after the kiss, but was immensely pleased when Pip didn't run away or curse him (which probably would have aroused him), instead the blond had took his hand and gave him a sweet, shy smile.

Everyone had immediately started jeering and taunting them during classes and in the halls, but a few well placed hits and threats made the student body just go back to ignoring them, except for a few who wouldn't back down from what the fat ass, Cartman, had called it "a golden opportunity".

Pip wasn't affected by the teasing, having gotten used to them and knew how to let it go over his head, but it took Christophe a while to stop bashing people's head in every time they dared hurl an insult at his sweet Pip.

Now, at the age of seventeen, Christophe can happily say that him and Pip were happy together, with no doubt that what they have will last forever.

"...and then, just as I was about to grab the last book, this woman-Ow!" Pip was cut off by a football connecting to his jaw, causing him to cry out in pain and fall back.

"Sheet!" Christophe cursed and was immediately by Pip's side, helping him sit up.

"Are you okay, Pip?" Christophe asked.

"Y-yeah, stings a little, but I will be alright!" Pip smiled up at him. Christophe cursed, seeing the bruise on Pip's jaw line starting to form.

Loud snickering brought their attention over to the jungle gym and saw Craig and Clyde high-five each other. Token stood next to them, shaking his head at his two best friends, yet doing nothing to stop them from walking over to the pair still on the ground.

"Well, well, couple of fags took the wrong day to take a walk in the park. Come on, man! How gay is it for two guys to walk around the park? You two couldn't possibly get any gayer!" Clyde scorned, laughing uproarishly with Craig.

"Exactly! What's next, wearing pink and putting make up on each other faces?" Craig added, causing Token to let out a little chuckle.

Christophe growled, feeling Pip tremble slightly next to him. Even though Pip knew how to let insults fly past him, some still affected him, especially after being physically hurt.

"Hey, Mr. French Assassin," Clyde said mockingly, making Christophe grit his teeth in anger. "Heard you need a bit of money for something stupid! How about you make the little whore work at the corner, bet ya he'll bring in a lot of-...!" Clyde didn't get a chance to finish as he found himself being hit upside the head by a shovel.

Christophe spun around before bringing the shovel down on Clyde's head again, knocking him face first into the snow where he laid there groaning in pain.

Craig stepped forward, ready to defend his friend, when he found the same shovel shoved against his throat. Not hard enough to cut skin, but hard enough that he could feel the pressure against his windpipe.

"Never, EVER, call Pip a w'ore!" Christophe growled, his voice deep and guttural in anger. He yearned to just shove the shovel through that pale neck, longed to see some, if not all, of Pip's tormentors lie on the ground in bloody, broken heaps. But the small hand delicately touching his ankle helped him in keeping a strong hold on those urges. He didn't want his sweet, innocent Pip seeing him kill another human being.

"I suggest you both take your friend and leave, before you make me do somet'ing Pip vill regret." Christophe hissed, watching in satisfaction as Token and Craig threw Clyde's arms around their shoulders and dragged him away as they rushed to leave the playground.

Christophe brought his shovel down and tsked at the blood staining the metal. It wasn't much, just little droplets, but the fact that there was blood on it still pissed him off. He heard Pip getting off the ground and smiled when his little lover pressed himself against his side.

"Something I would regret?" Pip questioned, wrapping an arm around Christophe's arm.

Christophe turned his head and bent down to kiss Pip on the forehead. "Yes, my love, anyt'ing I do to them, I vould never regret it. You, on the other hand, vould regret it immensely, even if it vasn't done by your own 'ands."

Pip hummed, not arguing about that, and they continued their walk as if nothing happened. But Christophe did beat Craig and Clyde up after school the next day when he had noticed that morning that the bruise in Pip's jaw had turned a darker shade of purple.

-End-

**Author's Note:** Hey, all! I know, I've been gone for a long time and I bet some of you forgotten about me, but I'm back and I'm starting to write stories that doesn't involve my OCs. I've got a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover in the works that will be posted up soon, so look forward to that!

As to where this story came from, I've been in a South Park mood all month and I really love Pip! Every one-shot would be written about Pip and him being paired with different boys from South Park. So far I have six one-shots written, so I'm excited about this! ***grins*** Sorry if the characters are a bit OOCs, it's been a while since I've seen South Park (besides the episodes I've been watching on TV), so I'm going by on what I could remember and using Google.

I don't have a beta, me not having internet made it practically impossible to send documents back and forward, so I've proofread the hell out of this so many times and I hope I got all the mistakes; if I haven't please excuse me. Really hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review on what you thought! ***grins***

Until the next chapter, cya!

-Lady Arachne


	2. One-shot 2: First Friend

**Pip, Pip, Hooray!-** Lady Arachne

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Warnings:** slash (malexmale), language, violence, and bullying. You have been warned.

**Pairing(s):** Damien/Pip

**Word Count:** 1,391

_Read, Enjoy, and Review!_

-One Shot #2: First Friend-

They laughed, pointing at him and whispering to each other as if he were an animal at the zoo doing some stupid tricks. They picked on him, knocked books out of his hands as he walked down the halls, and mocked his British accent, often calling him French just to irritate him.

This has been going on since elementary school. When Pip had first moved here, he had thought that moving to South Park with his foster parents would have been the best thing to have happened to him. The town in England that he had lived in was small, too, and everyone knew everyone. He had been liked, as he was one of them; with the same accent and the same dressing style. But the death of his parents made him see the town as a dark place, he had needed to get away from the place where he had so many happy memories with his parents; and that's why his foster parents had moved to America. He had hoped that with this town being so small, everyone would get to know him and like him for him, but nobody even tried to talk to him! They just took one look at him and immediately made him the prime target for bullying.

And no one bothered to help him. When getting beaten up in the halls, others would just walk by and continue on with their day as if this was something normal that should be happening. Even the teachers have long since stopped giving lectures to those that bully him; if they cared enough, they'll just slip the bullies a detention slip and go on with their day. It was just the same everyday.

Pip looked around him, looked at the mocking faces, the jeering smiles, and knew that things would never change, that his peers would always belittle him, that he would never be accepted as one of them. He had figured this out back in elementary school, where no matter how hard he tried, no one bother to befriend him. He just accepted this and went on with school, waiting for the day where he'll be old enough to leave this god forsaken town.

So it had been with shock and joy when the new kid, Damien, had entered the picture back in elementary school. The boy with the pale skin, the black clothing, and the raven black hair that fell into black eyes. Pip had never been so glad to have met Damien. The fact that he was the anti-Christ didn't even bother him, it just made Damien more special to Pip.

The day Damien had noticed him and sat next to him at lunch, talking to him, had been the best day of his life. Pip was so glad to have finally made a friend that he lavished Damien with the attention the anti-Christ demanded in fear of losing this wonderful friendship.

_'But it wasn't enough,'_ Pip thought with a fond smile, as he sat in class and looked out the window.

Damien had wanted to be a part of the popular boys, wanted to be one of them, and Pip couldn't help but help Damien in achieve that, even if it meant losing his only friend. And they had succeeded, too. Pip remembers that day vividly as if it had only happened yesterday.

They had both been sitting on the curb in front of Cartman's house where a party was going on out back.

"There's got to be a way to get them to like you, I know there is!" Pip had said, his eyes filled with determination.

Damien looked at Pip, his face scrunching up in confusion. "Why are you helping me, foolish human?!" He said, his voice high-pitched and demanding as usual.

Pip turned to Damien and looked at him confusedly, before smiling softly. "You're my first friend Damien, the first to have given me a chance and tried to get to know me. These past few days have been the best days of my life. If you being friends with those boys make you happy, then I would gladly help you!" he said passionately.

"But we won't be friends anymore." Damien pointed out.

Pip smiled sadly and picked at the scab on his elbow, the wound given to him when Cartman had pushed him off the slide. Damien attention was drawn to it immediately and he scowled at the memory before Pip spoke again.

"All I want to do is make my first friend happy, even if that means we won't be friends anymore. I'd never regret helping you. I will always cherish the days we were friends." Pip said softly, turning to look into Damien's red tinted eyes.

Damien looked shock for a bit before turning away and clearing his throat, a blush staining his cheeks. "Thanks, I guess."

Pip smiled brightly before gasping, "I know what we could do!"

And the rest went perfectly as planned. Damien had sent Pip into the air and made his body explode into a brilliant firework. He was instantly liked by the other boys and was accepted into their group.

It wasn't painful, like Pip thought it would have been. It was actually quite nice. The flames were warm, making his body tingle as if he had been out in the snow for a very long time and had sat back into the tub filled with hot water. The fire demons that Damien had summoned set him back gently onto the ground and he laughed as he landed softly onto the snow. The fire demons looked at each other before waving goodbye to Pip, who waved back with a broad smile on his face.

Pip sat down on the same curb he had been on earlier and thought if it was possible to have Damien do that again in the future. Still lost in his thoughts, he was surprised when his parents pulled up in their car.

"Come along, dear. It's getting late." His foster mother said, her blue eyes sparkling with love as she looked at him. Pip smiled and jumped into the back seat, closing the door gently behind him.

"Will we be dropping Damien off at his house, or will he be staying the night with us, again? Where is the young lad?" His foster father asked. His parents knew who Damien was, but were willing to accept him because he was Pip's first friend.

"He's at the party, we finally found a way for him to be accepted by the others!" Pip said excitedly.

"Oh, that's good news. Does that mean he won't be your friend anymore?" His mother turned in her seat, looking at him in concern.

"It's okay, mum! I'm happy that he's happy, even if we aren't friends anymore!" Pip smiled. His parents smiled before turning their attention back to the road.

"So, what was the plan?" His father asked.

"It was my idea, the plan was to shoot me into the air where I'll explode into a grand firework display, and it worked brilliantly!" Pip grinned.

"You were what?!" His parents shouted, the car swerving before his father managed to get back on the right lane. Pip winced and grinned sheepishly when his mother turned to look at him incredulously.

The next day proved to be a sad day for both Pip and Damien. After all their hard work to get Damien accepted as one of the popular boys, his father, Satan, had finished whatever business he had up on earth and had informed Damien that they would be leaving the next day. Pip had been saddened to hear that his only friend was leaving.

Pip remembers vividly the last time Damien met with him before he left. The kiss that the anti-Christ had laid upon his lips, the whispered promise to see each other again. That's what made Pip handle his everyday life, what made him strong enough to go to school everyday even though he knew what awaited him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and as Pip rushed to get to his next class without any confrontations with his bullies, he looked forward to the day Damien came back, to the day where he would finally be together with his friend. He just had to wait until that time came.

-End-

**Author's Note:** I name the one-shots after I've written them, and I didn't know I used _first friend_ so many times in this, it obviously was meant to be the title for this one-shot! ***grins*** This was a lot longer than I had expected, everything had been pre-written on my phone, so it was a lot longer than I thought it would be. I hope you guys enjoyed this, reviews are always welcomed!

Until the next chapter, cya!

-Lady Arachne


	3. One-shot 3: Tweek Love

**Pip, Pip, Hooray!-** Lady Arachne

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Warnings:** slash (malexmale), language, violence, romance, possible mpreg, and bullying. You have been warned.

**Pairing(s):** Tweek/Pip

**Word Count:** 697

_Read, Enjoy, and Review!_

-One Shot #3: Tweek Love-

Well, this was certainly unexpected. Pip blinked in shock, a blush slowly creeping up the back of the neck and snaking around to taint his cheeks. Tweek stood in front of him, twitching and jerking as usual, but today there was a determine fire in his foam green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Pip said weakly, feeling a bit nervous with everyone in the halls staring at them. Pip stood next to his locker, having been getting the books he'll need for the next class, when Tweek had walked up to him and practically shouted the question in his ears. Pip didn't know if he had heard correctly, he had been thinking about something else at the time.

"I-I s-said, _ngh_, would y-you like to, _hah_, go out with ME?" He shouted out near the end of the sentence, attracting more stares from those in the halls.

"Um, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else? In private?" Pip suggested. Whispers had started to circulate around them, each saying something malicious to the other.

"P-private?! Oh god, o-_ngh_-kay!" Tweek grabbed Pip's hand and dragged him outside.

"Ah! Wait! School is still in session!" Pip cried out, stumbling as the surprisingly strong boy tugged him toward the front doors.

"You said p-private! O-outside is private here! _Gah_!" Tweek shouted, pulling him along. Eyes followed them as they went, causing Pip to flush at the snickering happening around him.

"Look, two freaks in love!" A boy called out just as they were walking out, causing those around him to laugh uproariously.

Pip huffed at the childish boy before yelping when Tweek started running. "Ah! Slow down, please!"

Tweek pulled him out the doors and toward the side of the school. Pip couldn't believe that they could just walk out the school with no one trying to stop them; South Park High really needed to up their security if it was this easy to leave school.

Pip realized that they had stopped moving and he watched Tweek shuffle from foot to foot.

"Tweek?" Pip spoke up after a moment of silence, placing a hand on the other blonds' shoulder and smiled softly when Tweek looked up at him.

"_Gah_! Your answer! You d-didn't, _gah_, answer!" Tweek shouted, shaking under Pip's hand.

"Oh, um, very sorry, but I seem to have forgotten the question." Pip blushed, smiling sheepishly down at Tweek who stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Will you, _gah_, go out with me? To the m-movies?!" Tweek squeaked out, shaking harder under Pip's hand.

The blush on Pip's cheek had just faded away when it came back full force. His whole face felt like it was burning, and while his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, a broad smile was working itself on his face.

"I would love to." He said softly, hugging Tweek to his chest before pulling back. "When will we be going?" he asked.

"Saturday! _Gah_! You sure you w-want to go out w-with me?!" Tweek asked, looking into Pip's sky blue eyes. He wanted to make sure the angel on earth really wanted to date him, and was not just being nice. This wouldn't be the first time the angel had been nice to him.

Pip smiled and kissed Tweek softly on the cheek. He pulled back slowly and rubbed his nose against Tweek's. "Of course, I look forward to it." Pip said softly.

Tweek blushed, staring wildly at Pip before twitching and opening his mouth. "_Gah_! HAVE TO GET READY!" he ran away and off the school grounds, likely to his house. Pip blinked, mouth opening and closing before shaking his head and laughing softly.

"It's a Wednesday, Tweek." He said to himself, walking back into the school and running to class when he noticed the empty halls. But before he did, he went to his locker to grab the needed books.

Pip walked into class and sat down in his seat, the teacher not even bothering to look up. Pip stared out the window and smiled before turning to the board to see today's assignment, never noticing the dark glares Craig sent him.

He was looking forward to Saturday.

-End-

**Author's Note:** And here's the third one-shot! Man, this was shorter than the second one, but no worries, there is a definate sequel for this! I've already got two of them planned, just have to write them out! ***grins*** I hope you guys enjoyed this, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!

Until the next chapter, cya!

-Lady Arachne


	4. One-shot 4: Mate To Be

**Pip, Pip, Hooray!-** Lady Arachne

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Warnings:** slash (malexmale), language, violence, romance, possible mpreg, and bullying. You have been warned.

**Pairing(s):** Satan/Pip

**Word Count:** 1,604

**Author's Note:** Every one-shot that has a different title are different from the others. _Mate To Be_ is not a sequel to _First Friend_. Just so y'all don't get confused.

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

-One Shot #4: Mate To Be-

The day that Pip died was truly a surprise. He had been sitting in the cafeteria with the other students when one of Cartman's schemes backfired.

Screams filled the air as the cafeteria erupted in a fiery blaze, the oil that exploded everywhere made the flames spread quicker across the room. Whatever Cartman had expected his little machine to do, obviously didn't work.

Pip screamed in agony as the flames licked his body, no one moving to help him as they were too busy panicking or helping their own friends who were on fire. Pip collapsed on the ground, no longer able to move, the only thing he could do was whimper and cry out as his body was being consumed by the flames.

And it was like a blink of an eye that he sat up with a gasp, his eyes wide. Pip patted down his body and laughed in joy when he wasn't met with severely burnt skin. Pip looked up, only to gasp in horror as flames shot up in the massive cavern he was in, and lavafalls flowing into pools of lava.

"W-where am I?" Pip stuttered, the euphoria he had felt at being alive slowly left him as he took in his surroundings. Just earlier he had been dying in the high school's cafeteria, and now he's in some kind of hell.

"You're in Hell." A male's voice said from behind him. Turning, Pip gasped and grinned at the sight of a teen he easily recognized as the anti-Christ, Damien.

"Damien! Splendid to see you, again!" Pip chirped, standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants. He walked over and waved cheerfully.

Damien looked over at him with bored eyes. "Shut up, I'm busy." he sneered, before turning back to Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, who must have been the first ones to die since they had been right next to the explosion when it happened.

Pip faltered in his steps at the response, his smile slowly fading. Pip was sadden to see that Damien was ignoring him in favor of those boys, again. He would've thought Damien would at least smile or waved back.

Pip watched them talk and learned that they were in Hell, that only Mormons were allowed into heaven, and that everybody else automatically went to Hell. Pip looked around and smiled, he supposed Hell wasn't a bad looking place, the heat was a bit high, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Come on, let's go to my house, father should be in his office. We'll wait until he's finished with his business before informing him of what happened." Damien said, beckoning them to follow him.

Pip hesitated on following them, since they have been ignoring his presence ever since he got here, but went after them after realizing that he had no idea where else to go.

Pip followed from a safe distance, not wanting Cartman to push him into lava pools, and soon they were walking up long steps that lead to a magnificent mansion up on a cliff. Pip saw the others entering the house and was about to follow when the door was slammed in his face.

Pip yelped and took a step back. He got over his shock and knocked on the door. There were footsteps before the door was wrenched open by Damien.

"What?!" Damien snapped.

"May I come in, Damien? I'd like to hear what your father-" Pip stopped talking when he noticed the glare being sent to his way.

"Don't get friendly with me and say my name as if you know me!" Damien snapped. "Now get lost, my father could care less about you!" he sneered before slamming the door in Pip's face again.

Pip stood there, tears forming in his eyes before he sniffled and walked away sadly. He had been hoping, that after all these years, that Damien would remember him and be his friend again, but that didn't seem likely now. Not only had Damien not seemed to remember him, he also looked like he'll rather go jump off a cliff than be in the same room as him.

Pip slowly climbed down the stairs, soft sobs coming out of his throat. He kept his eyes on the ground, too sadden to look up, but mostly to keep a watch on his feet so that he doesn't fall down the stone stairs.

Pip had just reached the bottom when he bumped into something hard. Looking up, he saw that he had bumped into a very tall creature. The creature turned around and Pip jumped back in shock as two yellow eyes blinked down at him.

Too bad for Pip, he stumbled as he got to close to the cliff. The creature's hands shot out and curved around him as they caught him. Pip stayed as still as he could as he was lifted and brought closer to the muscled chest of the now recognized ruler of Hell, Satan.

Pip looked up and started stuttering out an apology. "I-I'm terribly sorry, f-for bumping into you, M-Mr. Satan! W-Won't happen again!"

Satan looked down at the beautiful boy who was sitting rigidly in his arms, his blond hair straight, falling down to rest gently on his shoulders, a dark red beret resting snugly on the top of his head. Big, sky blue eyes stared up at him, wide with fear and nerves. Satan rubbed his thumb along the boy's arm, feeling the soft and firm texture of that deliciously milky white skin. It was these quality that the ruler of Hell made a decision.

"It's fine, I barely felt anything at all." Satan said gently, putting a stop to the endless apology. Big blue eyes blinked up at him, causing his heart to flutter. His son had always told him that he fell in love too easily, but Satan believed that anyone could fall in love after one look at the beautiful creature in his arms.

"I'm still sorry, I should have noticed you there! How can I earn your forgiveness?!" Pip urged, looking up pleadingly at the red skinned demon.

Satan felt a twinge of pleasure shoot up his spine, that look the boy was sending him made Satan want to take the boy right then and there. But he held on to these urges, focusing his attention on the boy.

Now, he could be honest and say that he had already forgiven the boy upon sight, but Satan had a better idea.

"Well, I was heading out for a walk around this level of Hell, I would be most pleased if I had company. Especially one from such a beautiful boy such as yourself." He said smoothly, inwardly patting himself on the back at his words.

Pip blushed heavily, but sent a shy smile up at Satan. "I'd love to." He said shyly.

Satan grinned and shifted the boy until he was sitting comfortably on the crook of his arm, those long legs dangling close to his chest. Satan decided that this was a position he liked, as with each step he took he could feel those firm ass cheeks rubbing against his arm through those shorts the boy wore.

**XxXxX**

"Dude, where's your dad? Everyone's here already and we need to know what's going to happen to us!" Stan said to Damien, who was pacing the entire length of the living room. The others in the room all stopped talking and turned to look at the anti-Christ as he growled and swiped his hand through the air, a big screen appearing a moment later.

"Whoa, what is that?" Kyle asked in awe.

"It's something that'll let us see anything in Hell, father taught me how to do it when I was twelve." Damien said, eyes focused intently on the screen. "Now, if I focus on my father, he'll pop up on the screen and we could see what he's doing. We'll know where he's at."

It was only a second later when the image of Satan showed on the screen. It showed Satan walking, his arm holding something close to his chest while he pointed at various things as he talked.

"Wait, what's that in his arms?" Stan asked. Damien narrowed his eyes and swiped his hand again, this time a close up on the front of his father.

"Is that...Pip?!" Kyle asked incredulously. Indeed it was, Pip sat perched on the crook of Satan's arm, a smile on his face as he looked in each direction Satan pointed. "What the hell is he doing there?"

Damien sighed through his nose and looked up irritately. "Really dad, of all the souls in Hell, you chose him?!"

"Chose him for what?" Clyde asked, watching the ruler of Hell practically showering Pip in affection as he showed the British outcast around Hell.

"His potential mate." Damien sighed heavily before swiping his hand through the air, disconnecting the image and making the screen disappear.

"Dude, why'd you cut it off? Shouldn't we keep watching to see when Satan's going to come back?" Stan asked.

Damien shot Stan a wide eyed look and slowly shook his head. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to see what happens when my father brings Pip home. It's better if we just talk to him some other day." Damien shuddered, his face contorting in disgust. The others in the rooms shuddered as well, realizing what exactly Satan would be doing to Pip once he comes back.

And out in Hell, Pip blushed at every compliment Satan gave him as the ruler of Hell gave him a tour of his new home.

-End-

**Author's Note:** And there's another installment to _Pip, Pip, Hooray!_. Really hoped you guys liked this, I've never seen this pairing before and I liked the idea of pairing them together. And thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! It warms me to see that people have read and liked these one-shots! ***grins***

Until the next chapter, cya!

-Lady Arachne


	5. One-Shot 5: Monopoly

**Pip, Pip, Hooray!-** Lady Arachne

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Warning(s):** slash (malexmale), language, violence, romance, possible mpreg, and bullying. You have been warned.

**Pairing(s):** Damien/Pip

**Word Count:** 403

-One Shot #5: Monopoly-

Game night was a common occurrence ever since Pip joined the family. It would be either held in his house or at the blonds' house, and each night had a different game they would play. Game night was always on a Friday, after Pip had done his homework and did his chores. Pizza was a common food item to eat, as were nachos and burgers (all made by Pip who, out of the three of them, could actually cook), and board games were quite common, too. That was what they were doing tonight, playing a board game.

"Okay, two and four, that equals six." Satan counted to six under his breath, moving his piece across the board as he counted. Placing the little grey shoe on a square, he gasped and clapped. "Ooh, community chest! Pip, can you grab a card for me, again?"

"Right-O!" Pip chirped and reached for the community stack. Damien watched hungrily as Pip stretched to reach the stack, his pajama shirt riding up to reveal creamy, smooth skin. Soon, the vision was covered by the light purple pajama shirt as Pip had finally got the card. "You made a bet and won, collect twenty dollars from each player. Aw." Pip pouted and handed Satan a twenty from his money stack. Damien stared at the pouting lips, longing to kiss that pout away.

"Son, are you okay?" His dad's voice broke him out of his daze and Damien looked up to find his father and boyfriend looking at him, Pip looking on bemusedly while Satan was looking at him knowingly. Coughing, Damien picked a twenty from his pile and tossed it to his father. "Your turn~!" Satan grinned broadly.

Damien rolled his eyes and took the dice Pip handed him and shook them in his hand before letting them roll onto the board. "Four." He moved his little ship and found himself landing on Pip's property.

"That'd be fifteen dollars, Damien." Pip grinned, holding out a slender hand. Damien slowly grabbed the amount of money, his attention mostly on Pip's hand, imagining what it could do to a certain part of his body. Damien placed the money in his boyfriend's hand and shook the slender appendage, making Pip giggle. Hearing that noise made him smirk, loving that he can make Pip happy.

Satan looked on at the two boys, happy that his son found someone like Pip to love.

-End-

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! And yeah, I know, it's short, but no matter how I wrote it, I couldn't find a way to make this good and long. The first time I wrote this had Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny in it, but they seemed a little forced into the chapter and I couldn't get the warm atmosphere with them in the chapter, and I've tried many times to make them feel welcome in this, but I couldn't. I hoped that made sense! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a review and tell me what you thought.

And I would like to thank those who had favorite and followed this story. I've already PM'ed those who have reviewed except for those who were guests, so I'd like to thank the guests who had reviewed here since I wasn't able to send any of you a 'thank you' message. ***grins*** Thanks for all the support, so glad that people are reading and liking this.

Until the next chapter, cya!

-Lady Arachne


	6. One-shot 6: Angel From Above

**Pip, Pip, Hooray!-** Lady Arachne

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

**Warning(s):** slash (malexmale), language, violence, romance, possible mpreg, and bullying. You have been warned.

**Pairing(s):** Satan/Pip

**Word Count:** 948

-One Shot #6: Angel From Above-

Satan sat at his desk, doing the paperwork that needed his attention. You know, the usual: checking up on Hell, seeing which souls were ready for reincarnation, which souls needed more time in Hell, and sorting out the new souls that just arrived in Hell, stuff like that.

Satan hummed a tune he had heard up in the human world, grinning to himself when he thought about the delectable treat that waited for him in his quarters.

Satan had always had a thing for humans. He found them amazing and beautiful, and would often take one of the damned souls to bed with him for a night of fun; all men. He doesn't mind the thought of having a human for a mate, the thought actually excited him. There was no demon in hell that had ever managed to hold his attention for long, only his son had managed such a thing. But the feelings he felt for Damien was different, more parental than sexual.

The thought of Damien brought a soft smile to his face. His son was truly something else. At the age of seventeen, he had already mastered his powers and was ready for his destiny. Satan wanted his son to know everything about the mortal world, so he had sent the boy to live up there under a fake family at the age of nine.

Satan had his son visit him during the weekends and breaks, whenever the boy was free, which was few in between ever since he made a friend. A friend he had never met.

Philip Pirrup was his name, and from what Damien had told him, the boy was sweet and kind, and very open-mind about him being the son of Satan.

Satan really wanted to know more about this Philip, and could easily look through the boy's folder to learn about his life, but Satan wanted his son to trust him enough to tell him more about Philip.

Satan was interrupted from his thoughts by the doors to his office opening. Turning with a glare, he immediately straightened and called out happily, "Damien! Come in! Come in!"

Damien was a boy dressed in all black with a reverted cross hanging around his neck on a black, beaded chain. Black as night hair fell in red tinted black eyes. His skin was as pale as snow, which looked like it glowed with the amount of black clothes on his body. All in all, his son was handsome and quite the charmer, something Satan was proud of.

"Father, I'm having a sleepover with Pip tomorrow, please keep out of sight." Damien drawled, idly looking around the room. Satan perked up.

"Nonsense, Damien! I'm excited to finally meet this Pip! When will he be arriving?" Satan said excitedly.

"Dad, it's his first time in Hell, I don't want you frightening him with your appearance." Damien said.

The tall, red skinned demon frowned and looked down at himself. "What's wrong with my appearance?"

Damien sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, you can meet Pip since I know you won't drop this until you do, but please, try not to scare him!" Damien ordered before pivoting on his heels and stalking out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Satan sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. His son was growing up so fast, it was unbelievable.

**XxXxX**

Blond hair that shone under the flames of Hell, straight and neatly comb fell gently to the owners shoulder like a golden waterfall. Big, expressional, blue eyes shone with kindness not commonly found in other humans. Milky white skin that felt smooth to the touch, yet firm with youth. The slim and lithe body that moved gracefully through the halls as they walked toward him and to top it all off was a beautiful face with a wide, beaming smile that seemed to brighten the whole room with just its presence.

Satan has never seen such a beautiful creature, and he wonders how such a creature is friends with his son.

Philip Pirrup turned toward him and his smile grew as his eyes lay upon him. Satan stood up straight and puffed out his chest at the blonds' attention, making sure to make his muscles bulge slightly to show them off. This boy was absolutely breathtaking; he would be the perfect mate to Satan.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Satan. I'm most gracious to you for allowing me to stay in your home for the weekend. Thank you very much." Pip said, smiling softly up at the ruler of Hell.

Satan almost groaned out loud at that voice, so smooth and soft; it made him wonder what the blond hair boy would sound like under him.

"No problem, little one. So glad to have finally met Damien's friend!" Satan said joyfully, going over to hug the human. He squeezed him softly before letting him go. He was pleased to see that blush tainting the boy's cheeks, though he winced slightly at the death glare his son was sending him.

"...right..." Damien said slowly, his eyes burning holes into his father. "Let's go, Pip. I'll show you to your room and then we can hang out in my room." He grabbed Pip's suitcase and led the blond to his room.

Pip followed Damien and looked over his shoulder at the imposing ruler of Hell and waved. "Nice to meet you!"

Satan watched them go, his eyes never leaving Pip. He grinned widely and turned around, going back to his office. He had a damned human to get rid of and plans to make; winning the blonds' heart under the watchful eyes of his son wasn't going to easy.

-End-

**Author's Note:** one-shot six, done! I love writing these, I always used to daydream about these pairings and figured I could write them out, to get them out of my mind. I got about a lot more of these in my head, just have to write them. ***grins*** So, I hoped you all enjoyed these, leave a review on what you thought, reviews are always welcomed!

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm a review whore. I just love getting reviews, it's another way that shows that people like the things I write, and I get to hear what you like about each one-shot/chapter. So, each and every review you guys make always make me happy, I do a little happy dance whenever I get an alert that someone reviewed one of my stories! Thank you all for reading _Pip, Pip, Hooray!_, you guys are awesome (even if you don't read or like this, you're still awesome).

And, all of my stories are over on AO3, so if any of you prefer to read over there you can find me under _Lady Arachne_.

Until the next one-shot, cya!

-Lady Arachne


End file.
